


Let's run away together

by eli_writes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Gay, M/M, Post-Canon, VictUuri, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_writes/pseuds/eli_writes
Summary: “Well, I now declare you husbands!” the vicar cheered. Before anyone could say anything, Victor and Yuuri’s lips were together, this kiss being the most passionate and sweet one they had ever shared. Everyone cheered for them, as tears started to form in Yuuri’s eyes. They broke apart from the kiss and placed their foreheads on each other.“I love you, Viyta.”“I love you too, Katsudon.Let's run away together.”





	Let's run away together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dyeingdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyeingdoll/gifts).



> IT'S DONE!!! FINALLY!!   
> Hope you like it!!  
> (i wrote most of it last night WHOOPS)

“So, Victor, what will happen with you and Yuuri now that the Grand Prix has ended?” A reporter asked.

“Well, we plan on getting married towards the end of next summer, so I am taking another year off. I’m so sorry about this but this is what Yuuri and I feel is best for the two of us.” Victor replied, not letting go of Yuuri’s hand at all.

“Yeah, I really love Victor and I want to spend more time with time off the ice,” Yuuri replied. “This won’t be the end of our skating careers though. We may skate another season after this year. But both of our careers will come to an end in the next few years. 

“Thank you so much for your time, guys! Have a safe journey back to Japan!” The reporter said, cheerily at the couple 

  
  


“Now boarding flight 1573 to Hasetsu, Japan. Boarding ends in 1 hour.” announced the automated female voice announced over the tannoy, so loud that it woke Yuuri up. 

“Viyta, wake up, our flight’s boarding.” he said in a soft tone while patting his fiance gently to also wake him up. Victor sat up slowly while rubbing his eyes and groaning.

“Finally. It’s been delayed for five hours. What time is it?” he asked, his eyes locking onto Yuuri’s with a smile. 

“10:45 pm” Yuuri replied. It was all going well until they got to the airport, where they were told their flight was delayed. But neither of them really cared. Yuuri was excited to finally go home after a crazy season, he missed his family so much. Victor was excited too. He missed Makkachin and his friends. 

“Where do you want to get married, Yuuri?” Victor asked randomly on the flight. Yuuri looked up at his fiancee, shocked, surprised but also happy. Happy that he could spend the rest of his life with the most handsome man in the universe.

“I was thinking Australia, the beaches are so nice there. We should get married on the beach!” Yuuri replied, letting out an excited gasp at his idea.

“Don’t worry, I have a plan.” Victor said, playfully, shooting his lover a wink.

“Goodnight,  moya lyubov' ”

“Goodnight,  watashi no ai”

  
  


It was 11 am when they landed in Hasetsu, Yuuri felt like his jet lag would be the death of him, but he wanted to see his family more than anything.

“HEY YUURI! OVER HERE!” a familiar voice shouted.

Yuuko.

“Hey, guys!” Yuuri replied, still half asleep but happy to see his best friend and his family.

“Hey, Victor! How have you two been?” Minami asked, his voice full of excitement, How could someone have this much energy for this early in the morning? Whatever, Victor was happy to see the kid after last season, he brought so much energy to whatever room or conversation he was in.

“We’re alright Minami, just tired.” Victor replied, letting a tiny chuckle slip out of his mouth. “The plane was delayed for five hours and we were not informed until we got to the airport, so that sucked. But everything else was alright.”

“That’s good. We’ve all been waiting for you. Yuuri’s mom has really been missing you both.” Minami said cheerily before walking over, Victor following him, to Yuuri, who was talking to Yuuko.

“Makkachin has missed you both like mad, but he loves your mom. He’s glad you’re both back.” Yuuko said, in her usual soft, gentle voice. 

“I’m sure he has. I hate the fact that the seasons are so long, but they wouldn’t be able to fit everything in, so we’ll have to deal with it” Yuuri replied, a smile spreading across his face. Victor loved seeing Yuuri smile, mainly because he was really cute, but his smile could often be contagious, and this case wasn’t any different, as Victor spotted a smile spreading across both his face and Yuuko’s face.

“Let’s get you home then, Yuuri. We can’t Mrs Katsuki waiting for her precious child.” Victor interjected, putting his arm 

“Ok, ok we’re coming now.” the raven-haired man replied, staring at his fiancee’s beautiful ocean blue eyes.

  
  


When Yuuri had got back to the hot spring after visiting the ice rink, he saw Victor talking to Yuuri’s mom. He presumed they were just catching up, but Yuuri hoped that his fiancee was discussing a wedding with her. 

He was. 

“I was hoping I could marry your son in Australia, Mrs Katsuki. He suggested the idea on the plane and I loved the way his face lit up. I want to make him happy for the rest of his life.” Victor asked, sternly but with a gentle undertone.

“Oh my gosh Viyta, of course! He’s always loved you so I am more than happy for you to marry my son.” Hiroko replies, a huge smile spreading across her face. Her son was going to be spending the rest of his life with the best man in the world.

Neither of them could wait.

  
  


**_2 months later, everyone is in Australia and the wedding is 2 days away._ **

 

Everyone was on the beach relaxing whilst also trying to push the stress of the wedding away. Victor and Makkachin were in the sea, Mila was trying to tan, Yurio was asleep and Minami was having a water with a few of the others. Yuuri and Phichit were under a parasol, catching up after a long season.

“And then I fell straight on my butt! It hurt really badly, so I had to have a few days off, but I was back on the ice just under a week later.” Phichit laughed. 

“Man, that sucks, glad you’re better though.” Yuuri replied. The two sat in silence for a while, but it wasn’t awkward. They were taking in Australia’s beautiful scenery, sitting on the same beach that Yuuri and Victor would be getting married on two days later.

“Are you nervous?” Phichit said, breaking the silence between them.

“Well, kind of,” Yuuri responded. “But it’s going to make both of us happy, so I try to push the negative thoughts away.”

“That’s understandable, man.” Phichit checked the time on his phone. 

“Jesus! It’s 6 pm already!” Phichit exclaimed. “We should start packing up now, we need to get back to the hotel and join the others.”

“Yeah. that’s a good idea. Let’s go!” Yuuri responded.

 

He was so excited for the future.

  
  


**_2 days later, on the day of the wedding._ **

  
  


Victor was standing at the top of the aisle, admiring how handsome Yuuri looked. Thank God he was going to be spending the rest of his life with him. 

Yuuri walked up the aisle, his parents either side of him, and Victor was the happiest he’d ever been. Yuuri thanked his parents and kissed them both on the cheek.

“You look amazing.” is all Victor could say as he was standing there, in awe of his beautiful soon to be husband.

“So do you, Viyta.” Yuuri responded, a crimson blush creeping across his face. The vicar finally started the service. 

Everyone was already crying, and when it came to saying “I do”, it was no exception.

“Do you, Yuuri Katsuki, take Victor to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do”

And do you, Victor Nikiforov, take Yuuri to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.”

“Well, I now declare you husbands!” the vicar cheered. Before anyone could say anything, Victor and Yuuri’s lips were together, this kiss being the most passionate and sweet one they had ever shared. Everyone cheered for them, as tears started to form in Yuuri’s eyes. They broke apart from the kiss and placed their foreheads on each other.

“I love you, Viyta.”

“I love you too, Katsudon. 

Let's run away together.”


End file.
